


Pocky Challenge || Killugon Oneshot

by KilluaTheBigGay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anime, Clueless Gon, Cuddles, Cute, Cuties, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Gon is so sweet, Gon you are light, Hugs, Killua loves his chocolate robots, Killugon - Freeform, Kisses, Lots of kissing, Love, M/M, POV, POV First Person, ah I love these two, embarrassed Killua, gon is also pretty gay, gon is just a sweetheart, hxh - Freeform, i love them, killua feels loved, killua is secretly a cat, killua is so gay, love is love, lovebirds, otp, pocky, pocky challenge, pov first person killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaTheBigGay/pseuds/KilluaTheBigGay
Summary: Gon brings home pocky from the grocery store, and he plays the pocky challenge with Killua. Self-explanatory.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Pocky Challenge || Killugon Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry that these stories aren’t coming out as fast as they used to, i have a life outside ao3 😅  
> i was writing my first killugon smut (aged up obviously!!) but i needed to take a break and write something fluffy for a bit, so here it is! i feel like it’s a cheap shot but oh well, hope you enjoy it anyway!

"Ne Killua, I'm home!" Gon opens the door with a bright grin and a whole lot of grocery bags in and on his arms.

"Gon, please tell me you stuck to the list…" I sigh and give Gon an unpleasant look.

"Of course I did! The extra bags are actually for you." He sets the bags down by the kitchen, and gives me five of the ten bags he carried inside. I tilt my head and raise a brow, then I reach into a bag and pull out—

"CHOCOLATE ROBOTS???" I grin and look in the other bags.

"MORE?!?!" I pull out more chocolate robots and I smile at Gon. He bought me five bags of just chocolate robots! He laughs and sits with me on the couch.

"You ran out recently, so I thought I'd buy you some more!" Gon rummages through another bag, looking for something

"Well, thanks Go—wait, what are you doing?" I look over Gon's shoulder, and he smiles at me. My chest feels warm and fuzzy, and my heartbeat begins to speed up.

Dammit. He's so fricken cute.

Gon pulls out a medium-sized red box and takes off the plastic.

"I thought you would like this: it's called 'pocky!' The cashier told me a game we could play with it: one person puts their mouth on the biscuit end, another person puts their mouth on the chocolate end, and they each take bites until they meet at the center—the last person to pull away wins! I think."

I widen my eyes and I feel my face quickly burning up.

Th-that means…

We…

"So, you wanna play?" Gon takes the pocky out and opens the wrapper, and I'm just… frozen.

"Y-yeah…" I finally manage to mutter out.

"Are you okay, Killua? Your face is red, are you—"

"I-I'm not sick!!" I only blush more and look down, muttering, "let's just play…"

I can tell Gon knows something is wrong. If I tell him, though, he either won't see anything wrong with it… or he won't even know what it is.

"I'm assuming you want the chocolate end," he seems to ignore my odd behavior for now, holding up the biscuit, "right Killua?"

I nod and take the chocolate end of the snack, sticking my mouth on it. Gon does the same on his end.

A-are we really about to—

Before I can finish the thought, I notice something flicker in Gon's eyes, but before I have time to really think about what it is he covers it up immediately.

"We're… awfully close." He stares into my eyes, and I stare back into his gorgeous brown ones.

"Yeah…" I relax my eyes, and suddenly I feel Gon tense under my hand, but only for a split second. I glance down, seeing how my hand managed to rest on Gon's thigh. I didn't even notice when I did that, it was probably when he tensed up. I feel myself blushing again, but I don't move my hand—I sense that he doesn't feel uncomfortable, and I feel happy about this position, so I don't feel the need to move my hand.

I look back up at Gon, and my breath hitches.

There it is again. That look in his eyes.

He's staring at my face with this look. Almost like he's…

Hungry.

He finally takes a bite and closes his eyes, and I do the same.

He takes another bite, I take one as well.

And another.

Another.

Another.

Then my teeth sink into something soft. Before I can open my eyes, I feel soft lips connecting with mine in a passionate manner, and I reciprocate. The tension quickly becomes intense, and we grab onto each other as if our lives depended on it. I suddenly feel fatigued when he licks my lips, trying to get the last piece of pocky. I freeze, but I fight back with my own tongue, and we end up French kissing.

We simultaneously open our eyes to look at each other, and that's when we realized what just happened. We widen our eyes and jump back, still staring at each other, speechless.

Gon wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and finally breaks the silence.

"Th-that was… nice."

"Good."

"Great."

"Perfect."

"What?"

"Nothing." I look away from him and wipe my mouth as well, trying to hide my growing blush and embarrassment. I'm still speechless as I reminisce about what just happened.

"..."

"Did… you—"

"Shut up and do it again, idiot."

I quickly grab another pocky stick, and it's only when I put each end on our mouths that I realize I'm trembling. I know I like Gon a lot, but to the point of shaking?

We quickly eat away at the biscuit until our mouths meet once again again at the center, but this time it's more tender and sweet. We kiss again and again as Gon wraps his arms around my neck, rubbing my nape with his hand. I exhale through my nose, relaxing in his touch, letting him fall on top of me and onto the ground. I feel Gon moving a piece of my hair out of my face with a free hand, then he moves it to cup my cheek lovingly—I feel so weak, I could pass out at any moment; I severely crave for more of his loving touch. I would die for him to hold me in his arms forever, caress my skin gently, and whisper sweet nothings in my ear that would make me want to cry. I've dreamt of this moment—and many more fantasies like that one—for years.

Gon eventually pulls away, and his adorable smile makes me smile. He mumbles my name, and as I mumble his back he pulls me into a tight hug with his arms and legs, and I do the same; I feel a wave of tranquility and love rushing over me—it feels new and… amazing. I've never felt like this before.

But then, I think of something.

"Gon?" I sit up with Gon.

"Mm?"

"Did you expect… this, to happen?"

"No, I didn't think we would kiss or anythi—"

"G-GON DON'T SAY THAT!" I quickly turn away from him and cover my face with my hands.

Ugh! Why is Gon so embarrassing???

"But that's what happened?" Gon seems confused, and I just groan, abashed. I don't understand how he can be so forward when it comes to his feelings and things like this.

"Well, the cashier said it's a fun game for couples, but I just thought they meant like a couple of people—"

"YOU IDIOT! TH-THAT GAME IS MEANT FOR PEOPLE WHO L-LIKE EACH OTHER!!! PEOPLE W-WHO ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP!!" I scold Gon with an embarrassing blush on my face, and he just chuckles nervously and rubs his nape with his hand.

"O-oh, really? That makes sense…" He pats my head when he hears me growling, and I can't help but relax into him, even more so when he uses both his hands to scratch my head. A purr rolls off my tongue and I bend my back in a cat-like manner, stretching and smiling as I angle my head for Gon to scratch a certain spot. 

"Aww! My cute kitty~" He moves his hand to my cheek again and rubs it lovingly, and I nuzzle his hand gently in return, still purring… until I actually process what he said.

"UWAH—GON!!!" I hide my face in his chest and groan again in embarrassment, "I-I'm not a cat!!"

"You're right: you're MY kitty-cat~" Gon rubs my back with one hand while the other continues to scratch my head, and although I can't see him I know he's shining me a cheeky grin.

"Gonnnnnn…" I just whine, refusing to relax into him, though eventually doing so.

After a bit, I hear Gon rummaging through a wrapper, and I look toward the source. He pulls out another pocky stick and I look up at him.

"Y-You don't have to use a pocky e-every time we…" I clear my throat, too embarrassed to finish my sentence out loud, and I feel myself burning up again.

"Just one more time?" Somehow Gon knew what I meant, but I don't think about it too much. I stare up at the bright light before me and I have to squint my eyes a little. He's just so... bright. A bright, positive ball of energy—like a star. And it doesn't help how beautifully handsome he is. He's so cute, I wish I could just stare at him for hours without end. Or kiss him without end. I would do anything to keep him shining his bright, glorious light.

"F-Fine, whatever…" I mumble, looking away from him, but Gon plays with a tuft of my hair, which makes me flustered.

"Killua." Gon's tone is sweet—one of my weaknesses.

"Mm?" I turn my head toward him, and I'm met with a chocolate biscuit in my mouth.

"Ready?" Gon's voice is muffled from the other end of the biscuit in his mouth, though he's still smiling at me. I try to not look at him as I hum in response.

H-he's so cute!! Why—stop!!

Gon doesn't notice my internal panic—and if he does, he doesn't say anything—and starts eating away at the dessert, so I do the same. Our mouths meet once again and we lock our lips in yet another amazing, affectionate kiss; I know no other person could ever kiss like this. Only Gon.

Just when I thought we would pull away, neither one of us did. We keep kissing as if nothing else in the world could ever matter, and time stands still. Gon, our mouths, and our strong connection to each other are the only things I know right now.

Eventually we pull away from each other to catch our breaths, but we don't waste another second apart. We go right back to kissing our mouths off as if we would die if we ever pulled apart again, and we continue to kiss like no tomorrow all night long.


End file.
